Superlad: origins
by Dankuso12
Summary: A human, kryptonian hybrid being raised by a speedster family who falls in love with a superboy. What could possibly go wrong? Prequel: will include origins, meeting the other members of young justice and a couple of adventures before YJ. Enjoy.
1. Secrets can kill

It was a regular Saturday when my world changed forever. I was watching the news from the couch while Grandma sat in her chair, it reported on the latest rescue by Metropolis' protector, Superman. I was always a big fan of superheroes way before they became reality and loved watching the stories of their battles.

"Aaron", Grandma said turning off the TV, "there's something I need to tell you." I turned to her.

"Can you come over here?", she asked turning her voice down to a whisper. I nodded and sat by her chair."Your parens didn't want me to say anything about this to you until you were older but I think it'd be better to tell you now.", she continued.

"What are you talking about Grandma?", I asked, "What's wrong?" She chuckled slightly. "Nothing is wrong Aaron", she answered, "but rather something spectacular." She leaned down closer to me. "In the 1980s, I fell in love with your grandfather.", she explained, "but he was no ordinary man."

My eyes widened with curiosity. "What do you mean?", I asked her. Her smile dropped slightly as her face had a more serious look to it. "Aaron before I tell you, you must swear not to tell a single soul about this.", she whispered harshly, "do you swear?"

I was surprised. Grandma was never like this at all, whatever it was, it must be extremely important. "I swear.", I whispered. Grandma took a deep breath and continued, "this man was not from Earth but from space."

I was at a loss for words. "His real name was Kor-L and he came from a distant planet called Krypton." She leaned back, taking a book out of her bag labelled 'Kor-L'. "He showed me many things, told me great stories and shared many secrets with me.", she explained, opening the book to show me pictures of who I assume is my alien grandfather (that's gonna take some getting used to).

"In this book, lies everything you need to know about Krypton.", she said handing the book to me. As she did, I noticed something extremely strange, beneath the name was a symbol…the same symbol as the one on Superman's suit. "W-wait, this is…", I stuttered.

"Yes", Grandma quickly replied , "Kor-L belongs to the house of L, the same family Superman is from, we could tell since that symbol is the house's coat of arms." My head lifted slowly. "Why are you telling me this now?", I asked her. She replied with a frown. "When I had your Dad, Kor-L told that he might have the same biology as a kryptonian but he didn't", she answered, "however when you were born we made the discovery that your biology was more kryptonian than human."

My mind was racing at this point, blowing up with questions, somehow I couldn't find the voice to ask them. "It's all explained in the book", she said, "unfortunately I don't have any time to explain all of this." Her face turned to worry and slight panic. "Why not?", I asked. She sighed.

"Because…"

'BANG'

I couldn't move as a little blood splattered onto my face from my Grandma as a bullet pierced her chest, killing her instantly. Her head leaned back as her face turned grey.

"G-grandma", I whimpered as tears filled my eyes. I ran up to her dropping the book on the floor as I tried to wake her up with no success and tears in my eyes.

"NO NO NO, HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!", I shouted as I cried hearing a car speed off in the distance. As I lay there, shouting out for help, two thoughts consumed my mind. How and Why?


	2. A new start

20 minutes later…

I was sat at the Central City police station, oblivious to the events around me. I held my Grandma's book in my hands tightly, going over what she said to me over and over again. Whatever was in the book might hold answers for why she was murdered and more about me.

As I sat there, my ears picked up a few words from a nearby officer, even though he whispered quietly. What I heard sent me into a new barrage of tears. "…his parents were killed too." What the hell is happening, it's like the world I know is tearing apart and there's no escape. But little did I know that a guardian angel would be there, a guardian who started my journey.

"Hey Allen, get over here", an officer shouted. A man approached him from the hallway. He wore a white shirt with a police jacket while wearing gloves, you could easily tell that he was a forensics guy. He had blond hair that stuck up a little bit and green eyes that stood out from the rest of him.

"Yeah Doyle?", he asked the officer. The officer looked in my direction before looking back at the forensics guy. "Can you go over and check on the kid", he whispered, "he needs comforting after what happened." The blond man looked confused, "why me?" "Because you're the best at these kind of things now go.", he commanded. The blond man looked at me and looked like he knew what I was going through. Slowly, he approached me and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Barry", he said, "what's your name?" "Aaron", I replied, "nice to meet you." I looked down before I noticed a hand wrap around me pulling me into the scientist's body. "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright", he said trying to comfort me and somehow succeeding. This man was different from the other officers I've seen, instead of mean and grumpy, he was cheerful and nice. It actually made me feel kind of better.

"Thank you", I whispered to him. I yawned as my head was still laid against him like a pillow. "Sounds like you're tired", he says, "it's understandable after what's happened, I'll let you get some sleep." As he rose up to leave, I grabbed his jacket. "No", I yelped, "please stay." He looked down at me and sat back down.

"Ok kiddo", he whispered, "I'll stay with you while you fall asleep." As we returned to our previous position, I decided to ask him a question.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

Barry looked up in surprise before answering, "after what happened, it looks like you may have to go to a home while we find people to take care of you." I immediately got scared and increased the intensity of my hold on his jacket. "I don't want to go to a home", I replied, "I don't want to."

Barry looked down at me with a sorry look, "I know but there's no one to take care of you." I looked at him doubtfully, "But you're taking care of me right now aren't you?" He chuckled. "You got me there.", he replied before a smile came across his face, "say how would you like it if me and my wife took care of you."

I was surprised. "Really?", I asked. "Yeah, me and Iris have been looking into adoption since she can't get pregnant, why don't we adopt you?", he replied. This news was brilliant, Barry seemed to be nice and he was willing to take care of a strange boy he had met 5 seconds ago. Something about him just made me feel better, happy even.

I smiled and nodded. "I would really like that."


	3. New day, new family

A few days later.

Yesterday I attended my family's funeral, while there I learned that my parents died the same way Grandma died. Someone or some group wanted my family dead and it was hard to imagine why. My parents were just normal office workers and my grandma was a store clerk. The only thing to consider was…the book.

I hadn't opened it once since I got it, I feared that if I opened that book, the world around me would get more darker.

Today I'm being dropped off at Barry's house where him and his wife, Iris I think her name was, will take care of me. According to the court, before they can adopt me they have to look after me very well for a year to prove that they can be good parents, in the meantime I would be a ward - like Dick Grayson with Bruce Wayne.

As I approached the door with the officer charged with escorting me safely, the door opened as if expecting our arrival to reveal a smiling Barry and a ginger haired woman who I instantly recognised as a reporter from the news.

"Hello Aaron", I said, "my name's Iris. It's nice to meet you." She reached out her hand to shake which I slowly returned. "It's nice to meet you too.", I replied. Barry stepped to the side gesturing for me to come in, "come in and sit down Aaron, we'll be with you in a minute." I nodded and walked inside where I sat down on the nearest couch.

"The rest of his stuff will arrive in 2 days", the officer told the couple, "in the meantime he brought essentials in his bag." "Thanks", Barry replied. The couple closed the door as the officer turned to head back to the car. They turned and walked towards me.

"Are you hungry?", Iris asked me heading to the kitchen while Barry sat on the couch with me. To be honest I haven't noticed until now but I was feeling very hungry, I hadn't eaten in the last few days. "Do you have chocolate chip cookies?", I asked. She smiled, "Of course, Barry here's also a cookie lover. He eats them faster than you can say 'eat'."

I chuckled as Barry's face showed an awkward expression. "Hey, everyone has a sweet tooth, mine just happens to be more needy than others.", he objected. "Would you like me to make some?", she asked ignoring Barry's remark.

I nodded not noticing the smile forming on my face. "Well then", she grinned, "some chocolate chip cookies coming right up." As she turned to the counter and began to bake, I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to look at Barry. "Look after what happened-", he said. "Please don't", I interrupted him, "I don't want to talk about it, in fact I don't want to hear a single mention of it, makes it easier to move on." Barry took a deep breath. "I understand", he agreed, "alright I won't mention it until you're comfortable." "Thanks", I replied.

"Cookies are ready!", Iris shouted happily as she laid a plate of cookies down on the table. Just as Barry was about to reach for it, Iris slapped his hand away giving him a scolding look. "Aaron do you want the first one?", she offered. I replied by hesitantly reaching for one and taking a bite.

"Oh…my…god!", I whispered.

Barry and Iris looked worried for a minute. "These cookies are amazing!", I shouted with a huge smile on my face which spread to the others. "Glad to see you like them", Iris commented. I ignored her as I began to scoff the cookies earning a protest from Barry, "hey don't eat them all, I want some too." Barry made a grab for as many cookies as he could. Before I began to eat the last cookie, I noticed Iris hadn't eaten any.

"Sorry Iris", I apologised holding out my cookie, "do you want the last one?" "No thank you Aaron but I appreciate the offer.", she declined. I gulped down the last cookie and let out a hum of approval. "Thanks Iris", I said. "You're welcome", she replied, "now that you've had something to eat would you like some sleep, it's quite late."

I agreed by releasing a yawn. "Well ok, I'll take you to your room while Barry sorts out down here", she said. We both stood up as she began to lead me to my room. When we reached it, she opened the door revealing my new bedroom.

It was…a bit peculiar. It had everything a normal room has: a bed, desk and wardrobe, except posters of Central City's resident speedster covered the walls. "Umm I don't mean to sound rude but what's with the posters?", I asked her. She groaned a little, "damn it Wally." "Who's Wally?" I added onto my previous question.

She turned to me. "Wally's my nephew", she explained, "he's my nephew who stays over sometimes, he also brings over a few of his things while he's here since we haven't used the room for anything else before." "Oh cool", I commented. "Don't worry we'll clean it up." "You don't have to do that", I told her, "I actually like superheroes a lot as well."

"Wow you like superheroes _and_ you love cookies, you'll make a lovely addition to the family", she giggled, "anyway I'll be back in a couple of minutes so you can get changed and then we can come to say goodnight." She headed back downstairs leaving me in my bedroom. I got changed into pyjamas and was sat on the bed holding Grandma's book in my hands. I knew it could bring danger but I had to find out why my family were killed and learn about myself. 'Screw it' I thought as I slowly opened the book.

As I skimmed it, I saw pages with information and diagrams relating to kryptonian biology, pictures of a planet which was labelled Krypton and other planets which were also labelled with names. As I reached the last page, I saw a yellow envelope slip out of the book onto the ground. I picked it up and saw that the envelope read 'Aaron'.

I opened it and unravelled the letter inside and began to read:

To my dear Aaron,

If you're reading this, then I fear something terrible has happened to me and you may be in danger. If so, then I wrote this letter as my note. Aaron ever since Superman arrived and people learned about Kryptonians, your parents and I became worried for your safety so we decided to hide it from you. But after a while I decided I didn't want to keep up the lies.

As you grew older, strange things happened with you which were similar to Superman's abilities. I went over Kor-L's notes to see if I could find something to explain it, according to the notes, the yellow sun we have grants Kryptonians access to superhuman abilities. They don't have it on their planet because they have a red sun.

Aaron you must realise that while you have these abilities, they're extremely dangerous. If you use them, whether you're forced to or not, you must remember to always use it for good and never bad.

To help you, you need to find Superman, he'll help you learn more about your abilities and hopefully look after you from those who'll try to harm you.

I wish you luck and remember, beware CADMUS.

Grandma

"Oh Grandma", I whispered to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock coming from the door followed by, "Aaron are you changed?" I quickly hid the book and envelope in my bag and wrapped myself in the duvet. "Yeah", I replied.

The door opened and Iris and Barry came in and stood beside the bed. "Now get some sleep", she said tucking me in, "and tomorrow we can have some more fun." "Yeah maybe we can have a picnic where we can get to know each other better", Barry suggested. "That sounds nice", I answered. Iris nodded before they walked back to the door.

"Guys?", I whispered aloud. They turned back to me. "Thanks."


	4. The beginning

_I stood in front of what only could be described as some sort of demon, it was almost indescribable. It's skin was made completely out of rocks except for his eyes which glowed a hellish red. He wore blue armour over his torso and wrists, excluding his arms. He wore black pants which led down to blue boots. He had some sort of weird headgear on his head. His build was massive, it could only be compared to a a giant (except human sized). Finally, he wore a metal bet with a red, glowing line that went around it snd ending at a symbol that resembled Omega from the Greek alphabet._

 _"_ _Prepare to meet your death, Superlad", the figure said in a deep, haunting voice. I tried to run but I found myself stuck to where I was. "Aaron run!", I heard a voice shout causing me to spin and see a group of teenagers. One wore an armoured suit with a blue bird on the chestplate. One had a latex suit with a large red lightening bolt going down it. One was an armoured man who was blue all over and one wore a black t-shirt with the coat of arms belonging to the house of L._

 _Before I could say anything I heard someone say ,"look out", causing me to face the monster as he raised his fists. As he swung, I screamed._

I woke up with a sudden jolt, causing me to swing a punch which landed onto a figure who just stood above me. As he swung to the floor, I jumped out of bed and ran to the door before looking back to see that the figure was a teenager with auburn hair and green eyes…and now a bleeding nose. "Oh my god!", I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry are you okay."

"Ah", he groaned, "don't worry it isn't that bad." He stood up covering his nose with his hands. "Aaron, is everything alright?", a voice asked from the door, "oh God, Wally!" I turned to see Barry in the doorway shocked. He ran to Wally and looked over his face, "come on you two, I need to bandage this up." "Uncle Barry I'm fine", Wally protested. "Yeah I think you've got a bleeding nose that disagrees with you", I said.

We went to the kitchen where Barry retrieved a first aid kit from one of the cupboards and began to tend to Wally. "What happened?", he asked. "It's my fault, I hit him after having a nightmare", I answered. "No it's my fault, I'm the one who tried to wake you up so I could find out who you were and why you're in my uncle's house.", Wally protested.

As Barry finished, it was now obvious to see that Wally has black eyes a bleeding nose and a bit of a busted jaw. It looked like he was in a fight. "I'm so so sorry", I said, "I didn't mean to." Wally raised a hand to silence me. "Nah it's fine", he replied, "gotta say though you pack quite a punch, who are you?" "Wally.", Barry answered, "this is Aaron, my ward." I waved hi to Wally which he returned.

"Nice to meet you",he turned to Barry, "Uncle Barry, why didn't you tell me this?" Barry chuckled, "Well it was supposed to be a surprise…surprise?" If we could sweat drop anime style, we'd be doing it right now. At that moment I just realised, "Hey Wally, what are you doing here anyway?" Wally slapped his face in realisation, "oh, now I remember, I came to get Uncle Barry to sort out a problem." "What kind of problem?", Barry asked. "A _mega_ problem", he answered emphasising the word _mega_.

Barry's face grew concerned, "alright, Aaron I'm gonna have to delay that picnic, I hope you don't mind." "It's no problem", I replied, "besides if you get back quick enough we can have it in the afternoon." Barry nodded, "sounds like a plan. If Iris gets worried, tell her I went to solve an issue at work." "Kk", I replied, "see you later." "Bye Aaron", Barry opened the door and went out with Wally before closing it again.

When they left, I made a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV to see today's news. The current story talked about a bank robbery by Central City's resident ice villain: Captain Cold. "Wait", the newscaster said, "we have confirmation that the Flash and Kid Flash have arrived on the scene." The footage switched back to the bank where the speedster duo stood in a cowboy standoff with Cold.

"Come on Cold, you know this routine", Kid Flash ridiculed, "you commit crime, we stop you and you go to prison." Cold grew angry and began firing his cold gun at them, but it proved pointless as the two sped out of the way and quickly knocked him to the ground. "Ok Cold time to go back to prison", Flash said as Kid Flash appeared right by him.

When it seemed that it was over, it was then that Cold began to laugh, 'that is never a good sign' I thought. It was confirmed when a ray similar to Cold's hit the two heroes in the back, knocking them onto the ground. As the camera panned to the source, it was revealed to be Killer Frost. "I think not Flash", she said deeply causing my nerves to shudder.

As the two speedsters tried to get back up, they were hit again turning them into ice blocks. "Well well", Cold said, "looks like the mighty speedsters have been defeated." 'Oh no', I thought, 'they're gonna kill them. Ah I wish I could help them.' At that point, my mind drifted back to the book. "Perhaps I can", I whispered. I ran straight to my room, grabbed to the book and began to rush through it to see if what I could do. I landed on a page labelled 'abilities', if I have powers like Superman then maybe i can use them. As I went through it, it mentioned super speed. Perfect! It says that I have to concentrate to use my abilities, sounds a bit cliche.

I ran to the front door, grabbing my jacket and quickly began to try to access super speed, it wasn't working. 'Damn it, there must be something else', I thought, 'wait a minute.' The book mentioned a bit about a 'super leap'. I immediately went to try it and as I prepared myself I was thinking, 'please work please work please work'. As I jumped, I propelled through the air. I began to spin in the air, losing control. As I landed, well sort of crashed on the ground, I stood up thankful to be in one piece. "Right", I groaned, "let's try that again."

I leaped again and I was able to straighten myself out keeping my hands and legs together, I remembered one time reading that it helped with control, apparently it was right. I landed creating a huge crater like the first one. I might need practice on landings. As I looked around I noticed I was downtown, close to where the bank was. I quickly ran the rest of the way but as I reached the street, I saw the cameras and got worried about them seeing me. I decided to pull up the hood on my jacket and ran in behind the ice villains as it looked like they were about to strike down the heroes.

"Get away from them!", I shouted delivering a hard punch to Frost flying her into a car. I turned to Cold and quickly crouched avoiding his cold gun. Before he fired again, I slapped the gun out of his hands and punched him too. As I calmed down from what just happened, I whispered, "that was awesome."

I saw the ice blocks encasing the Flash and his sidekick and decided to lend a hand, I ran up to them and wondered how to get them out of there. "Hello", I heard a dark voice from behind. As I turned, I saw a man that was instantly recognisable as the Batman…AKA the scariest man anyone will ever meet. "Ahh", I yelped leaping from the area heading for home. As I reached the front door, I stopped for a few seconds because I was _very_ out of breath. I walked in noticing that everything was just as it was before I left, I sat back down at the couch and continued eating my cereal recovering from the shock of what just happened - I saved the Flash, knocked out two villains and had a run in with the Batman himself.

As I breathed, something from the news still playing on the TV caught my attention, "…new hero?" I looked at the news where it showed footage of me outside the bank, then it showed footage of Batman thawing the Flash and Kid Flash out of the ice. I completely forgot to do that, not to worry I'll just…say sorry if I see them again. "Morning Aaron", Iris said as she came into the kitchen yawning, "where's Barry?" "He said he had to deal with an issue at work with Wally", I blurted being surprised when Iris walked in. "Are you alright?", she asked making her own bowl of cereal. "Yeah just…", I answered looking for an answer, "nervous at the news, apparently Frost and Cold nearly finished Flash and Kid Flash."

She sat down on the couch with me, watching the news, "well it's a good thing that guy came and helped." "Yeah", I replied, "good thing." From then, we just sat silently watching the news. This morning was crazy, but little did I know that that would only be the beginning.


	5. The calm before the storm

After watching for a few minutes, Barry and Wally came in through the front door. "Welcome back", I said, "did you sort out that issue?" "Yeah", he answered, "turns out some reports needed filing at the CCPD, it didn't take long." I turned to Wally and noticed that the black eyes he had 10 minutes ago were now almost completely healed. "You're looking better ", I remarked. "I was able to get a cold pack and some medicine at the station.", he replied. "Oh cool", I commented

As Barry passed the couch on the way to the kitchen, he leaned down and gave Iris a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "since I'm back early, we can do the picnic this afternoon." I smiled, "sweet, it seems to be our lucky day."

Wally chuckled, "yeah, unfortunately I'm needed home for the 'fun' tradition of Sunday chores. I'll see you all later." "Take care Wally", Iris said. "I will", Wally replied before exiting through the front door. "Well", Iris continued, "looks like I have some food to prepare." "I'll help you", I said as Barry returned from the kitchen with his breakfast. Iris and I made our way to the kitchen and began making picnic food. "Ok, I'll just eat by myself then.", he bleated.

As we prepared for the picnic, Iris asked me, "do you tend to make food often Aaron?" "Only snack stuff like sandwiches", I answered, "I'm not exactly a master chef when it comes to meals. Last time I tried making dinner, I ended up almost starting a fire. Man, my parents were so angry, you could hear their ranting from Australia." I then started to frown which Iris noticed. "Well you're doing a wonderful job", she said trying to take my mind off it. "Thanks", I replied.

When we prepared the food, Iris got changed into day clothes and we drove down to the park where we found a nice spot in the shade of a lovely apple tree that stood near the centre of the park. It was perfect, especially on a sunny day like today. We laid down the blanket and sat down to eat.

As we ate, Barry spoke first, "So Aaron, would you like to say more about yourself?" "Sure", I answered, "let's see: I'm 14, I'm a geek (guilty as charged), a big fan of detective stories and superheroes, I've been told I'm very good at acting and singing, I'm going to be starting my freshman year at Keystone High tomorrow and I'm…a bit shy around people my age which has unfortunately led to a lack of friends. I'm terrified of snakes"

"You don't have any friends?", Iris asked with a concerned look. "Unfortunately", I answered. "Wait a minute!", Barry exclaimed making me and Iris jump, "did you say you're starting freshman year tomorrow at Keystone High?" "Yeah", I said, "So?" "Wally's starting freshman year at Keystone High too", Barry explained, "he could be you're first friend." "That's a wonderful idea", Iris beamed. "Yeah", I agreed, "hey I just realised something, If Wally's a high school student then what's he doing coming to Barry with problems to do with the police?"

At this Iris and Barry looked at each other looking for an answer from the other. "Umm", Iris tried to contribute. "It's because…Wally's a volunteer at the station and helps around.", Barry finally answered. From the way they acted, it was obvious they were lying, but I decided not press on it for now. "Oh cool", I said which calmed them down. "Anyway now that I've shared about me, time for you guys to share about you."

They chuckled slightly. "Yeah", Iris replied, "I guess it's our turn." "I'm 34 and I work as a forensic scientist at the CCPD", Barry took over, "I like superheroes, movies(musicals are the best) and I love my wife." He wrapped an arm around Iris causing her to giggle. Then it was Iris' turn to speak, "I'm also a superhero fan, I like journalism and I love living in this city." She had a point, with superhero battles happening most of the time, who wouldn't love this place.

"I love it too", I agreed, "it's very fun." "Yeah it is", Barry joined in. At that moment, we heard a large bang coming from somewhere nearby judging by the intensity of the ground shaking. "Like that for example", I went on. Everyone then began to walk/run away from the park in fear. Judging from the looks on Barry and Iris' faces, they were thinking the same thing. "Maybe now would be a good time to head home", Iris suggested. Barry and I nodded and we began making our way back to the car when Barry slows down.

"Wait a second", he exclaimed. He pulled out his phone and looked back at us, "the station's calling me in, I gotta go. Can you two make it back alright?" "Don't worry, we'll be fine", I answered, "besides we got me and trust me when I say I'm not as weak as I look." Iris chuckled, "ok, ok we'll be fine Barry, go help." He nodded and ran towards the area of the explosion. "Does he tend to just run towards situations like that?", I asked Iris as we got in the car.

She replied, "trust me, as part of the job, he does it _very_ often."


	6. And it was going so well

As I walked towards the school with Wally, I felt uneasy as if something bad would happen, I just shrugged it off as first day nerves. "So you excited?", Wally asked. "Yeah but I'm also a little nervous.", I answered. "Don't worry", he replied putting an arm around my neck, "it's normal but stick with me and everything will be ok." "Oh I feel so much better", I sarcastically said. We chuckled as we entered the school and began our first day, although it would not turn out well.

After an introduction assembly, Wally and I went to chemistry where luckily we shared a class. For some reason, the tables had equipment on them. "This is gonna be easy", Wally said as we sat down, "I rock at the sciences." "Oh really", I replied, "I never took you for a science nerd." "Well what can I say", he smirked, "I'm just a big fan." The teacher entered the room and introduced himself, "good morning class, I'm Mr Williams and welcome to Chemistry 101."

He took the register and began the lesson, "today we'll be doing an experiment based on flame tests. The aim is to determine what sort of compound the mystery powder is. You'll split into teams of two, the first team to finish will win chocolates from my chocolate box." He walked around the class handing out booklets to everyone, "these will provide information on the different flame tests and what each of them mean. If you require any help, don't be afraid to ask. Now please get into pairs." As everyone scattered, Wally and I stayed where we are. "Wanna pair up", he asks. "Please", I answered quickly.

"Ok, now that everyone's in pairs, you can begin.", Mr Williams said.

I read the instructions to Wally and quickly, he executed them to the letter. "That was fast", I commented. "Thanks", he replied, "I do try." As we placed the powder over the bunsen burner, it turned a bright orange colour which we both instantly recognised. "Sodium!", we shouted at the same time. "And we have a winner!", Mr Williams shouted in response, "Wally, Aaron, do you wanna come get your prize?" We went to the front of the classroom where we got Kit Kat chunkys from Mr Williams. As we sat down, Wally remarked, "well looks like I'm not the only science nerd." "What can I say", I mocked, "I'm just a big fan." We chuckled.

A few hours later…

After a day of classes, it was almost time to go home but first we entered the gymnasium where an assembly began to comment on our first day and expectations for the future. "As you enter a new school you may feel nervous or scared", the principal said, "but trust me when I say that there's nothing to be worried about." At that moment, a chunk of the gymnasium wall behind the principal fell with a gust of flames and wind with a loud bang. Everyone began to run and scream and terror to the exits as soldiers entered the gymnasium, looking as if searching for something…or someone.

"Come on", Wally said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the exits. As we ran, we noticed soldiers blocking the exits trapping everyone inside. As people panicked, shots rang out as one soldier fired in the air silencing the scared students. As he stepped to the side, a man in a lab coat and glasses stepped forward.

"Hello children", he said eerily, "we don't mean to cause you any harm, we're only here for one person and then we'll be on our way." As he slowly drew nearer to the crowd looking through them, he announced, "We want a student by the name of…Aaron Shaw." I could swear I felt my heart stop beating for a minute as he spoke my name. Suddenly Wally stood in front of me whispering, "stay behind me." So I hid behind him as the man kept searching for me when suddenly…

"T-that's Aaron", a boy stuttered pointing at me, "right there." All eyes turned to me and Wally as the man grinned. "Excellent", he commented, "bring him to me." I felt two hands grab me as I was dragged towards the man while hearing protests from Wally, "Leave him alone!" I tried my best to free myself from their grip but I was feeling weak for some reason as the soldiers brought me closer to their leader. "No please let me go, please!", I shouted. "I'm afraid we're unable to do that", the man replied, "we still have business."

The next thing I know, I'm suddenly by the side of the bleachers with the Flash. "Stay here", he commanded in a familiar voice. I nodded allowing him to run off and fight the soldiers. "Really, kidnapping kids in daylight, that's a new low", he said. "Oh Flash", the man replied, "that is no ordinary child."

As I watched what was happening from the other side of the bleachers, I didn't notice a pair of hands grab me from behind and covering my mouth with a chemical that caused me to lose conciseness…


	7. escape from CADMUS

As I slowly woke up with a massive head ache, I was attacked by a blinding white light before my eyes adjusted to see that it was a light, similar to the ones you'd see in an operating table. As I tried to move, I noticed how my wrists, ankles, and head were restrained by metal straps that shared a green glow. "I see you're awake", a familiar voice said.

As suspected, the man who commanded the soldiers in the school gymnasium now stood above me blocking the light. "did you enjoy your nap?", he asked, "with the subjects we must make sure they're as comfortable as possible to achieve the most natural results from them." "What?", I replied confused from what he was saying, "what are you talking about?…better question, what do you want with me?"

"Calm down, I understand you have questions. Allow me to explain", he answered. He walked over to some medical equipment which connected to tubes which I realised were stuck in my body in different places. "I am Dr. Desmond.", he began to explain, "I am a scientist who works as part of a group by the name of CADMUS." CADMUS! That was what Grandma was talking about in the letter I found.

"And…", Desmond continued on, "we know about you and your Grandfather." My eyes widened in surprise, how could they have known. That's impossible…unless. "Did you guys killed my family?", I bluntly asked, if they knew about Grandpa then maybe they were the ones responsible for what happened to my parents and Grandma. "Oh, no!", he exclaimed, "that was our superior's idea. If there's only one of you left, it'd be easier to contain you so we can study you and take samples." That was when my mind went back to the tubes that were filled with my blood. Ok: taking my blood samples, studying me and kidnapping me. It's official, these people are crazy.

I tried tugging at the restraints as hard as I could but every time I did, a wave of pain filled my body causing me to groan. "Kryptonite", Desmond stated, "radioactive substance from Krypton that's only harmful to kryptonians like yourself. Can't have you running off when we haven't finished with you yet." That would explain the headaches. This was bad, like something out of American Horror Story. I had to get out of here but my options were limited. I looked around to see my things on the metal tray by the table including my phone. If I could reach it then maybe I can call the police or better, the Justice League. I need to wait for an opportunity.

"Dr Desmond", a voice called from the speaker system, "we have a problem."

Desmond pressed a button on the desk connected to a mic and replied, "I'll be right there." He turned to me before leaving, "don't go anywhere." He left through a sliding door on the left leaving me alone in the room. Not wasting time, I began to search for a way out of the restraints. I pushed against them hoping they'll break, despite what Desmond says. It was probable that the restraints wouldn't break but after a minute or so, they broke.

Checking around to make sure nobody heard, I went to the table and grabbed my phone and thought about who to call. Police…no with people as dangerous as Grandma warned, it would be above them but I can't call the Justice League…I don't even think they have a phone. So I called the one person who I felt would be safer…Barry.

After a few rings, he answered. "Barry", I whispered, "is that you?" "Aaron where are you, we heard about what happened at school, we've been worried sick.", he answered. "They took me, I don't know where, but I managed to get out of the restraints.", I said. "Don't worry Aaron", he replied, "I have an idea, can you stay on the call so we can track your phone." "S-sure", I stuttered, "but I'm not sure if I can stay on for long." I looked around to check no one was still there. "Alright Aaron, can you find somewhere to hide", he suggested. "Sure", I began looking around the room to look for a good hiding spot. Then I hear the worst possible thing I could hear at that moment from the other side of the door.

"Now sir, I believe you'll be most impressed with this specimen", Dr Desmond said, "he's just in this room." "Oh no", I whimpered. "Aaron what's going on?", Barry asked in worry. I began looking for a way out of the room or a hiding spot as I whispered, "they're coming back Barry. I don't have much time." I spotted a hallway across the room and began running through it as I began hearing shouting from the previous room and an alarm sounding. "Barry I'm in a hallway, I couldn't hide so I had to run", I told him. "Don't worry Aaron, we've got your location and we're on our way. Just keep running until you find a hiding spot.", he said trying to calm me which worked with only a bit of effect. As I ran, I saw lights emanating from behind me getting brighter, they were gonna find me.

I found a room that was big and filled with military type vehicles, this must have been a hangar which means there should be a giant door to the outside world in here. As I looked around, I couldn't find anything close to a panel or just a stupid button. Then I began to hear gunshots ringing loudly throughout the hangar causing me to hide behind one of the vehicles in panic. As I peeked around, I didn't see anyone but I could still hear the gunshots. They must be after someone or something else. Could it be help?

"Looks like they've found you", a deep voice growled from behind me causing me to jump and immediately back away from the figure. He stood tall and upright like a soldier, wearing a blue jacket with golden buttons on his shoulders and belt with a red stripe running down by the zipper. Although, the most noticeable and memorable feature of him wad the scars of what seemed like a claw running across his face. "But despite their efforts", he continued, "they won't take you from us, you are still needed by my employer."

"O-ok look mate", I stuttered, "like I told that scientist guy, I don't wanna be a part of this and I'd very much like to go home." He chuckled before replying, "Oh I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter kryptonian." As I heard the gunfire dying down, I decided to stall for time, hoping that whatever they shot at was help. "Who are you?", I asked. "I am Vandal Savage", he answered, "and I will soon be one of the most powerful beings in the universe." "Ok", I said, "you're just as crazy as that looney doctor." "Oh don't worry", he said as he walked closer causing shivers to run down my spine, "you won't be seeing much of anything during the experiments."

Before I could escape, he grabbed me by the throat and held me against one of the tanks sending the air rushing from my lungs. "Now", he growled, "it's time to begin." "Now hold on a second", i struggled to say, "don't you think we can sort this another way." "I'm afraid not", he replied, "it's too late." As he was about to knock me unconscious, a fist connected with his face sending him flying to the wall dropping me on the floor. As I slowly stood up after gaining my breath back, I was face to face with a face I had only seen on the news…It was Superman.


	8. ORIGINS complete

Superman walked over to Vandal and picked him up before restraining him to make sure he wouldn't try anything, but while I was watching I didn't notice one of the scariest things alive approaching behind me. "Are you ok?", he asked causing me to turn around and see a man who I saw only once…and hoped to never see again. It was the Batman.

"Um, a-apart from creepy general guy over there", I stuttered pointing at Vandal, "I'm fine." He narrowed his eyes at me as if he was studying me before calling out, "Flash, look after him." The Flash immediately materialised by his side with a worried look on his face while Batman went to join Superman. "Aaron, are you ok?", he asked kneeling down. "I'm fine", I replied, "wait, how do you know my name?"

The Flash hesitated for a second before saying, "Um, Barry told me while we were looking for you." At the mention of his name, I remembered Barry on the other side of the phone. I quickly pulled out my phone and held it up to my ear before talking, "Barry, are you there? If you are, I'm safe the Justice League is- Wait." I noticed that my voice seemed to echo while talking on the phone. I quickly looked around while tapping on my phone while looking around before noticing the echo coming from the Flash. When I looked up, Flash had a bigger worry on his face as he realised what I was doing. I then tapped an area on his suit where the echo seemed to be the loudest. "Hey!", the Flash exclaimed in protest. I ignored him and found a pocket opening where I found something very surprising. Barry's phone!

"Why do you have Barry's phone?", I asked with increasing suspicion. The Flash now looked like he was panicking which was extremely unusual for him, he was one of the most cheerful superheroes ever. "Um, he let us borrow it so we could track your cellphone", he said. That's when a thought popped into my head. "Your voice", I noticed, "it sounds a lot like…Barry."

Realisation dawned on my face at the idea, he sounded like him, plus he had his phone.

Oh my God! Barry's the Flash!

"Uh…Umm", Flash said trying to give an explanation before lowering his head and pulling his cowl back to reveal Barry's face, "Hi Aaron." I couldn't believe it, the person who made me his ward just a few days ago, the person who seemed like an average man was **the Flash**. It was…it was…awesome. I grabbed him in a hug with a big smile on my face, "Oh my God, this is so cool!"

"Wait", Barry said, "so you're not mad or upset." I pulled back from the hug with a look of shock. "Of course I'm shocked", I replied, "but I'm not because you're the Flash, a superhero, an icon, an awesome guy. If anything, I'm extremely happy." Barry smiled before we heard a cough causing us to jump and seeing Batman.

"Barry", he said making us jump. He narrowed his eyes at Barry in disappointment and possibly anger. "He figured it out himself", Barry said as if he knew what Batman's question was without exchanging words. He wouldn't lift his look and unfortunately he shifted his gaze to me, "we need to talk." "You mean Barry right? ha ha", I chuckled pointing at Barry but that only made Batman strengthen his look which was just unnerving. "We talked to Vandal", he explained, "is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Ah", I gasped in realisation, "yeah, it's a long story. Do you want the short version or short short version?" He walked away signalling for us to follow him which we did. "What's he talking about?", Barry whispered as we walked. "I'll explain when we get to wherever he's taking us?", I whispered back. As we followed him, we got to a giant jet, coloured black and shaped like a bat. "Is that the Batplane?", I asked in awe. "Yeah, Batman doesn't have super speed or flight so he has to use it on league missions. But he never lets anyone near it.", Barry explained.

As Batman climbed up the steps that descended from the Batplane, he turned back to us, "Aaron, get in." Me and Barry shared a look of confusion. "Um Bats", Barry began. "Flash I'll see you at the watchtower.", Batman interrupted. Flash didn't argue and hung his head in defeat like if he tried to argue, the Batman would win. "Aaron", Flash said turning to me, "I'll see you soon, Batman will take care of you while I figure out what's happening. Ok?" I nodded and he ran off leaving me alone with Batman. He began climbing into the plane and I nervously followed into the passenger seat which completely blocked off any view of the front and vice versa. Wow, talk about antisocial.

Then the plane began to vibrate as I heard an increasing humming sound which was a clear sign of the plane taking off. "Put on your seatbelt.", Batman said through a hidden intercom. Not wanting to argue, I obediently secured myself into what seemed like 4 or 5 straps - the reason for which I would immediately find out. Without warning, the plane launched forward with massive speed slamming me into my seat as it kept increasing. The rush in the plane felt like a massive gush of wind from a heavy storm beating on me not allowing for a chance to speak. The next thing I notice was everything outside the window beginning to shrink, which meant we were gaining altitude which is supposed to be normal. But when we go above the clouds, which is where planes say is their causing altitude, we kept going higher without stopping. I wanted to ask why but I was finding serious trouble speaking with the rush of the plane. Then the plane began to tilt upwards without signs of stopping causing the plane to go up faster. The plane finally stopped when it was facing straight up. We were now literally rocketing upwards as the blue sky began to turn dark causing me to realise we were leaving Earth. Oh God, am I gonna be tested on or worse yet, imprisoned! As I was thinking, I didn't notice the large shadow beginning to cover the Batplane until I heard a whirring sound, causing me to look to the right to see large metal doors opening. As they did, it revealed a large room which I assume is a hangar since there was another

plane in there that resembled the Javelin which I saw so many times on the news.

As we entered, the Batplane slowed and lowered down before landing. As the plane stopped, I could still feel the rush from before for a minute or 2 after we stopped. "Come on", Batman ordered. When we reached the bottom of the steps, we began walking through corridors before coming across another familiar face, Wonder Woman. She looked at me then Batman in confusion.

"Batman what's this boy doing here?", she asked. "I'm not a boy", I said, "I'm 14." Batman ignored this and replied, "He's a person of interest." Wonder Woman nodded and walked off.

We continued on and began walking through what seemed like a canteen area which was occupied by many heroes of the justice league, all of whom ceased their conversations in confusion. "Who is this?", one of them whispered. "He's not allowed to be here unless he has powers. So what's he doing here?", another one joined in.

As we exited the canteen, the silence slowly died as conversations started again. Finally after walking for seemed like ages. We arrived at a big room where the only thing in it was a long table surrounded by chairs with the letters JL on it. Batman stopped and turned to look at me with his cold stare. "Explain.", was all he said. Knowing what he was talking about, I began to explain my situation.

"Ok the short version is my grandfather was from Krypton and his biology skipped a generation to me, I didn't know about this until my Grandma told me about it but before she could explain more she was…", I stopped for a second before continuing, "anyway afterwards Barry and Iris took me in and today I was kidnapped by Cadmus who know about me. Then I was saved by you guys." Batman didn't say anything, no reaction whatsoever. He just put a hand to his ear, "Superman can you bring Vandal Savage and the scientist to the watchtower." He was then fidgeting with what I suppose is an earcom, I suppose he's changing channels or something. "Martian Manhunter can you come to the conference room please.", I heard a small mutter from the earpiece before it turns off. Then without warning, a green man emerged from the floor which I immediately recognised as Martian Manhunter. "Cool", I whispered. Martian Manhunter looked at me and then turned to Batman.

"What is this boy doing here?", he asked. "I'm 14", I said and once again, I am ignored. "He's a person of interest.", Batman answered Martian Manhunter, "…we need you to do a memory erase on Vandal Savage and a scientist who works for him." "Of course", Martian Manhunter answered, "may I ask why?" Batman nodded and replied, "We need them to forget about the person of interest." "My name is Aaron", I said feeling offended. Before the conversation could continue, the doors behind me opened to reveal Superman with Vandal and Desmond. "Here they are Batman", Superman said as he sat the two criminals in chairs with restraints that stopped any movement except for the legs to allow for walking. "Manhunter get started", Batman commanded, "Superman, Aaron come with me." In fear of disobeying the guy, I followed and so did Superman who I noticed looked quite troubled as we walked.

We walked until we reached a large area filled with trees and flowers of all kinds which I cannot possibly identify, I wasn't a big fan of learning the names of species like that. As we arrived, we were greeted by a flash of lightning that turned to Barry. "Hey Barry", I greeted him. "Flash", Batman addressed him, "look after him, me and Superman need to discuss in private." "Sure thing", Barry replied. Batman and Superman walked off while Barry and I stayed in the garden area. "So, um", Barry began, "I haven't been told anything about what's going on, do you know?" "Ok", I replied, "so making the story shorter: my grandma fell in love with a guy from Krypton and his biology passed down to me. Now I'm here wondering what's gonna happen…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this."

"Aaron", Barry sighed, "it's ok. While I admit that I am surprised by this, I understand. I mean I when I got my powers, I kept them a secret from my friends too and I told them about it when I was ready. So I understand. Although this might give Iris quite the shock." We chuckled. "How much you wanna bet that she passes out at the news?", I asked causing our chuckles to increase. "I wouldn't say much", Barry replied, "Iris is tough. She'll either ask questions, or gawk at the fact that we're adopting a kryptonian." "Ha ha", I laughed, "she'll probably be like-" I make a wide open mouthed face making gasping noises making us laugh loudly despite our attempts to muffle it.

"Aaron."

We jumped and I yelped, Batman was now standing in front of us without us knowing. "How do you that?", I asked. He ignored the question which is becoming an annoying habit. "Aaron are you the one who saved Flash and Kid Flash in Central City a couple of days ago.", he asked. "Yeah", I answered, "Killer Frost and Cold were gonna kill them, I had to do something." Batman narrowed his eyes and Barry had a face of surprise. "Would you be interested in continuing this?", Batman continued. "Do you mean being a superhero?", I asked hopefully. "If you wish", Batman answered, "Superman is willing to train you in your abilities and Black Canary and I will teach you fighting techniques." I smiled, "I'd love to." "Hang on", Barry interjected, "Aaron are you sure about this? I mean this is dangerous and can get you killed…are you sure?" I thought for a minute at Barry's words but I knew my mind was already set. "Thanks for your concern Barry", I thanked, "but I want to do this." Barry nodded, "hang on a second, what about a name, he can't use Superman that's taken. How about Superboy?" "I'm not a boy, how about something like….Superlad. It means young man which I think describes me well.", I suggested chuckling a bit.

"Superlad sounds cool but it doesn't seem like a name that attracts the ladies", Barry commented, "Just saying." "So", I said, "I don't want to attract ladies, I don't even swing that way." "Sorry could you repeat that?", Barry asked surprised. "I don't like ladies. I'm gay.", I answered. "Wow!", Barry replied, "don't get me wrong, I'm not a hater. I fully support you, I'm just surprised…again. " I chuckled. This is gonna be fun!


	9. Superlad announcement

**Hey readers, followers and favourite...ers.**

 **So I've been thinking and instead of focusing on the actual season 1, I've been spending a lot of time into the origins and adventures before. So I decided that this story will be a prequel because I wanted to make the OC more well known and have more context before beginning the main storyline. So I renamed the story Superlad: origins and let it be known that it's a prequel in the summary. Sorry but I hope you still enjoy it and when it's finished which I hope will be soon then I can begin on the main storyline. Yay**

 **Also I'm thinking of Aaron having a ex in the main story to have more drama in the main story but I haven't decided who yet, if you have suggestions. Don't forget to PM me about it or leave it in a review.**

 **Thanks and enjoy the rest of the story.**


	10. The day after

Batman told Barry to take me home while he dealt with Vandal and Desmond. Barry brought me to a place in the watchtower that had what he and the others called a 'zeta-beam'. As we walked into it, a bright shine surrounded us with a voice saying 'Flash 04, Aaron A21'. Suddenly I found that instead of the watchtower, we were now in a phone booth within an alley. We stepped out and I asked, "How…?"

"The zeta beam's are basically teleports", he answered, "saves time getting places rather than plane or super speed." I nodded in acknowledgement. "Hold on a minute, I've gotta quickly change", he said. He then held out his hand where normal clothing randomly appeared before Barry started what I could only describe as a 'speed spin' consuming the clothes before stopping to reveal Barry back in his day clothes. "Let me guess, magic", I sarcastically commented.

"No", he chuckled, "but good guess. Now let's go home, Iris has been worried sick about you, although I'm not sure how she's going to react to 'Superlad' (making a quote signal with his fingers) and the…preference thing." "Wait a second, Iris knows!", I exclaimed. "of course she does; if your a superhero in a marriage, it's hard to keep the secret for long." When he puts it like that, it does seem kind of obvious. "What about you, how are you taking it?", I asked as we walked, "I mean a few days ago, you take me in and now you find out I'm half alien, I'm surprised you're not…freaking out or acting surprised." "Oh trust me, I am", Barry laughed, "but after all this time you learn to stay calm through unexpected twists. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Iris."

"Yeah I wouldn't blame her", I said, "I mean if it was me in her shoes, I'd be majorly surprised." As we walked through the hot, sun filled neighbourhood nearing the house, I came to a realisation. "Wait, how are we gonna tell Iris about the superpower thing?", I asked, "I mean it's not like we can walk in and shout 'Hey Iris, today I became a superhero and by the way I'm into boys.' now can we?"

As we pondered on the question, we didn't pay attention to the house door opening to reveal the person in question running towards us. "Oh Aaron, thank God", she said grabbing me into a bear hug, "I was so worried, are you ok?" "Iris…can't breath", I rasped. She released me and was now facing Barry, "where was he?" "Um Iris, can we talk about this inside?", he requested. Iris looked confused but I instantly knew what Barry was gonna say. "Sure", she agreed and we entered the house with Barry closing the door behind him. "Barry, what's going on?", she asked Barry as he guided her to sit down before doing so himself.

This was gonna be an interesting conversation.

"Well Iris, when we found him, we found out that he was taken by Vandal Savage", he began to explain already earning a gasp from Iris, "when we found him, Savage revealed to us that Aaron is not exactly the person we though he was." Iris' attention diverted to my standing form with a questioning look, I could already anticipate her question, "when I was born, half of my DNA is kryptonian - the same species as Superman." Her reaction was normal, her face stood in shock.

"Wait what?", Iris was taken aback leaning closer to Barry, "I thought Clark was the only kryptonian left after what happened to his home." "Not anymore apparently", he said, "but how Aaron turned out half kryptonian is anyones guess."

"Um, actually…", I interjected, "I can help out with that part." This caused the couple to turn to me with questioning looks on their faces. "Right before my grandma…", I choked trying to find my next word, "died, she called me over to her to explain how her husband, my grandpa was actually from the planet Krypton." Iris was quiet for a few seconds. "But wait", she said breaking the silence, "what would a kryptonian be doing here on Earth; I thought it was gone." "That part I don't know", I replied, "but I'm hoping to find out."

"In the meantime", Barry continued, "the league has decided that it would be best that Aaron learns to control his abilities and fighting techniques in case anyone else comes after him." I saw Iris stumbling with her words as it was obviously troubling to her. What would happen next would be one of two things: anger or confusion… **really** hoping for the latter on this one. Luckily, I made the decision to go.

"I'm just gonna go up to my room", I slowly said as I backed towards the stairway, "and leave you guys to process this." I looked to see Barry with a pleading face that clearly asked not to be left alone to talk to Iris. Sorry Barry, but no way am I getting involved in this talk more than i have to.

I turned around and quietly ran to my room, closing the door allowing to release a sigh of relief I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. As I walked away from the door, I could still hear the whispers of Barry and Iris conversation emanating from downstairs. I got onto my bed and my mind began to reflect on the past few days: I got kidnapped, got rescued, became an official superhero and now I'm trying to go to sleep while my carers are currently deciding what to do downstairs.

Then, I begin to hear just a faint shout causing me to shoot up. "But Barry he's just a kid", a voice that was obviously Iris shouted. "So was Clark when he was growing up", Barry countered, "at least, if Aaron does this, he'll have a mentor to help him." As much as I was interested in hearing the outcome of this debate, I found it rude to be hearing in on it, so I quickly put on my headphones on the loudest volume I could and just listened to music until a deep slumber overcame me.

When I opened my eyes, I felt my eyes stinging in the glow of the radiating light of nature coming from my bedroom window causing me to raise a hand to shield myself. I groaned as I slowly stood up from the bed followed by a morning stretch. I walked over to my phone which lay on my desk to see the time, 8:30AM. "It's too early", I commented to myself. I was about to go back to the bed when a delicious smell filled my nostrils. "But I can be up for breakfast", I added as I exited my room and made my way down to the kitchen to find Barry cooking what created the juicy odour which attracted me to the room. "Sausages and bacon?", I asked causing Barry to face me.

"Yeah", Barry smiled, "good guess." I sat down at the table as he placed down a plate in front of me. "Yeah", I said, "people always said I had a nose like a sniffer dog growing up." "Well it seems they weren't lying", he replied as he sat down with a plate himself, "if so, whenever we lose the keys we'll have our very own tracker to find it using the power of smell." We laughed but unfortunately, the events of yesterday decided to come back. "Hey", I whispered, "what happened last night Barry?"

He sighed. "We talked", he answered, "after you left me alone to deal with that…" "Sorry, but that conversation was a time bomb waiting to happen.", I interrupted. "That doesn't mean you leave me alone to deal with it!", he exclaimed.

"Regardless", he continued, "she was a little hesitant at first but I think I managed to convince her to allow…Superlad - still think it's a weird name though." "'Lad' means young man", I argued taking another bite of my sausage, "I don't want people to think of me as a boy. Plus it worked for Aqualad."

Before Barry could give a response, we heard a creak from the stairwell and turned to see Iris slouching over to the fridge and preparing a bowl of cereal. We didn't say a word as she sat down and began eating. She looked a little off, instead of a smile and joyous glow, she had a slight frown and hanging eyes.

"Morning", she mumbled. I looked to Barry and even he shared a puzzled look at the tired red-haired woman. "Um, morning Iris", I greeted, "are you alright?" She only responded with giving her eyes a rub and straightening up in her chair before speaking, "I'm fine, just had a late night is all."

"Was it something at the GBS?", Barry inquired, "were they having you look over something?" "No", she answered, "I was just thinking about last night." We struggled to find what to say next when I bluntly asked, "d'you wanna talk about it?" "I do", Iris replied as she took her bowl and spoon over to the dishwasher, "just maybe when I'm more awake first." With that she walked upstairs leaving me and Barry to talk in a little less…depressing atmosphere.

"Was she like this before", I asked. "Yes but it's _extremely_ rare, meaning the 'Superlad' topic must've been big for her.", Barry explained, "I mean when she find out about me being the Flash, I wasn't able to talk to her for a few days." I groaned as I lightly slammed my head into the table hoping it would knock me out so I wouldn't have to face a probable awkward situation. "Don't worry", Barry comforted me, "it just means she need some time to process."

As the day passed, I grew more anxious as Iris still hasn't talked to me, even when she passed by or when I entered the room. Finally, just as we finished dinner, Iris cleaned her face with a napkin and asked, "Barry can I talk to Aaron alone please?" He agreed and exited giving me a silent good luck as he left the room, putting me in the same situation I had put Barry in just the previous day.

"Aaron…", she began, "I want you to know that, when Barry came home telling me about you and how we should take you in, I was excited." I nodded as she continued, "and when we took you in, I made a promise to keep you safe and look after you to the best of our ability and be the best mother I could be and love you with all my heart." "I intend to keep that promise.", she stated before bringing me into a hug.

"It's just that when I learned about the superpowers", she explained, "I was surprised and scared because if you do this, I won't be there to protect you and now I have to worry about whether the 2 of you will come home or not and that terrifies me." I was a little shocked to say the least, from the way she acted, she seemed like the happiest and care free person you'd ever meet. So I hug her back.

"I understand", I replied, "really I do, because I've lived it." Iris released me and I continued. "On the day my family was killed, the last thing I said to my parents before they left was 'see you later' my usual response cause it was the same every time. But that day, those became my last words to my parents as they left. They never came back." I hadn't noticed the slight tears forming in my ears as I finished and as I felt the them run down my face, I saw Iris' face even more saddened.

"I'm sorry", I apologised, "it's just I understand your feelings about this but I also want to help people, to protect them from people like CADMUS or the other villains like Cold or even Joker…I want to do this." Iris just nodded and said, "I understand but that doesn't mean I'm fully on board, but maybe it won't be bad with Barry there to look after you." I smiled, "yeah, but it's kind of weird that my carer be a speedster while I'm kryptonian, I mean what are the chances of that?" We chuckled. "To be honest, I'd never even think of the possibility of that happening.", Iris admitted. "Me neither", I agreed.

"So when will you start?", Iris asked. "According to Batman, starting next weekend Barry will take me to the watchtower and I'll take superpower lessons from Superman and fighting lessons from Batman and Black Canary.", I explained. "You've got your work cut out for you, Superman will be ok but Batman and Canary have tough training regiments.", Iris commented. "Thanks that was a real confidence booster", I joked. "Don't worry", she reassured me, "you'll be fine and you'll make a wonderful superhero." "Thanks Iris."

Suddenly I noticed a block of blonde hair peaking out from the stairwell. "You ok Barry?", I asked causing Iris to turn and stare at the same block of hair I saw which now revealed the man in question. "Just wondering", he said, "have you guys finished yet because I was hoping to get something from the fridge." "We've literally just had dinner", I replied. "Don't worry about it", Iris answered for Barry, "because of his powers, he needs to eat a lot of food to keep up with it."

"And he doesn't get fat", I was surprised, "Barry, you gotta give me some tips." He laughed, "Unfortunately not Aaron, you see, my super speed causes me to digest my food faster than I can eat it so I have to eat a whole lot of food or my body will start eating itself." I was surprised, which was quickly becoming a common emotion nowadays, "well that isn't a creepy thought at all." "Think about how we feel", Iris contributed, "can you imagine the bills we get for all the food we have to buy. It'd be enough to afford a mansion." She began to laugh which began a series of giggles and laughs between the three of us.


	11. Telling Wally

The following Monday…

After a few days to mentally recover from the kidnapping, it was time for me to return to school. After what happened last week, I was a little unenthusiastic about the idea. Considering how my classmates sold me out to CADMUS to protect themselves. I mean how would you feel if you were given to terroists by the people you attend school everyday with?

As I walked along the path towards the school, I looked around and saw groups of other students stopping their conversations to give me suspicious, distasteful glances. 'Congratulations Aaron', I thought, 'you've made Keystone High into Gotham City.' I kept my head down as I walked past, swiftly making my way to the front door. When all of a sudden, I'm turned around to face a familiar redhead.

"Aaron!", Wally exclaimed as he drew me into a hug and quickly released me, "I'm so glad you're ok." "Thanks", I said brushing myself off, "at least there's one." Wally looked around to the students who looked earlier. "Ignore them", he advised, "they were scared, what'd you expect?"

"Guess you're right.", I agreed. "Exactly", he replied, "now come on, we need to get to class."

"Hey", I said grabbing his arm before he could run off, "thanks, for trying to protect me from the soldiers, I really appreciated it." I let go of his arm as it lowered to his side. "It's no problem", he replied, "you're family." I smiled and then remembered. "Wally" "Yeah?", he asked. "Can I talk to you about something after school in a private place.", I answered. He had a thinking face for a few seconds before suggesting, "how about by the back doors?" "That's great thanks", I thanked him before entering the day's classes.

For those of you who may not know, yesterday Barry sat me down and explained to me how he got his powers trying to recreate Jay Garrick's speed and how Wally had gotten his powers the same way and became Kid Flash. I must admit the announcement of Wally being Kid Flash was surprising, but the more I though about it, the more I thought it made sense. For example, both have a witty sense of humour. However, Barry mentioned that he hadn't explained Superlad to Wally yet and decided to give me a chance to explain it.

Shouldn't be a problem…

The day whizzed by as I mostly withdrew to my thoughts, whether it be about Superlad, telling Wally about Superlad or training with Black Canary, Superman and the goddamn Batman this weekend. Regardless, the final bell rang loudly and people began to crowd towards the exit to head home while I travelled opposite to meet Wally.

I slowly opened the door a tad and creaked my head out to find Wally stood by the wall tapping his foot with super speed. That guy seems to have little patience. I opened the door as it released a squeak noise alerting Wally to my presence. "Hey Wally", I greeted, "thanks for meeting with me."

"It's no problem", he said, "what's the problem?" I looked around quickly before I begin my explanation, "Ok, Wally you know how I was kidnapped?"

"yeah?"

"Well apparently, they told me that I was a kryptonian"

"Woah", he said with a wide face of surprise, "what's a kryptonian?"

"I'm getting to it. According to this weird scientist named Desmond said that they needed my blood, they didn't say why though. He was working with this very muscular, civil war period looking guy named Vandal Savage."

Wally's face widened further but I knew what it was about.

"Luckily I was saved by the Justice League who took me to this station called the watchtower where they erased Vandal and Desmond's memory of what happened. They then said that I have potential to become a superhero and work alongside Superman as a sidekick."

"Then", I continued, "the Flash revealed to me that he was Barry who revealed to me that you're Kid Flash hence the wait for it since I assumed you know about the kryptonian thing."

"Ah", Wally breathed, "So you know about us?"

"Yes", I clarified, "that's what I just said."

"And you have superpowers?"

"Yep"

"So you're gonna be a.."

"Yep"

A smile slowly creeped across his face, "that is gonna be AWESOME! Not only do I have a new cousin but he's also gonna fight crime with us, yes!" He grabbed me into a hug as he I felt him literally vibrate with excitement.

"So you're ok with it?", I ask. He released me from the hug, "ok with it, I'm thrilled. We get to kick butt together."

I chuckled, "yeah, to be honest this is actually kind of weird for me." Wally asked, "why?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I'm a kryptonian but my dad and cousin are speedsters."

"Yeah that does seem kind of weird", Wally replied, "but we deal with weird on a daily basis, you get used to it." Then Wally noticed an apparent small frown on my face I wasn't aware of, "Hey are you ok?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure", I answered, "now I think about it, it seems kinda like a big responsibility." Wally looked at me intrigued as I continued, "I see on the tv the way they look up to Superman like he's some sort of saviour, when I start fighting crime, what are they gonna think of me: a copycat, an unexperienced teen or someone following his shadow."

Wally had a sympathetic face when I finished. "I understand how you feel", he said, "when I found out about Barry and how he got his powers, I wanted to be just like him, when I got that soon after I started feeling like I was stuck in his shadow just tagging along."

"So I know how you feel", he said, "at least you're not alone." I had a smile, "thanks Wally." Then I started to feel a growling in my stomach, "u hungry Wally?" He beamed his smile, "oh yes."

I turn around and begin to head back inside gesturing for him to follow me, "come on then, let's see what's in the fridge at my house?" He quickly followed as we went home for tea. Now to wait for Saturday when the actual training will begin.

 **Thank you guys for your support so far, sorry about not uploading sooner. I'm back in school meaning a lot of work. In the next chapter, it's training day. C U Later.**


	12. Training day part 1

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating in so long, I mean during that time I had my birthday and new years and everything. Regardless, here's chapter 11 to all those fans. Enjoy!**

As I walked through the corridors with Barry, I felt my nervousness grow stronger and stronger with the eerie air of the Watchtower as we approached what I believe to be the training room. We passed many other rooms; most belonging to other members of the league made clear by the name tags which shined off the doors. We also passed a laboratory that looked quite impressive despite everything being stationary as well as walking by a shower room. I wonder if it's cubicles or a shared space. I shrugged off the thought for later as we continued our march to our destination.

I look to Barry, now in his uniform as he walked next to me in quite an opposite manner. While I was slumping with a fear, sweating like I accidentally walked into a hot spring, Barry walked with an almost brave posture with a slight smile. I wish I can do the same, but it's hard to do so when you're going to start training with some of the most _elite_ members of the Justice League. As I pondered these thoughts, I didn't notice the steel door in front of me before Barry quickly puts an arm in front of me, "Woah, keep your mind on where you're going Aaron?"

"Sorry", I apologised, "it's just I'm training with Batman and Superman, it's just…a lot ya know." He nodded, "Yeah it can be a little nerve wrecking, but I know you're gonna do great." I smile at his words of his encouragement, "thanks, Barry, but what if they don't like me, I saw how Superman looked at me." Barry shook his head, "he's just nervous is all. There's nothing to worry about." I was about to agree when I heard echoing footsteps getting louder as they approached the other side of the door before they slide open to reveal the Dark Knight.

"Oh hey Bats", Barry greeted him, "Aaron's here and ready to go." "Good", he instantly replied, "then we'll begin." He then turned around and walked off without saying a word. "Do we follow him?", I quietly ask. "Yep", Barry said, "Bats just doesn't say much is all." So with as much confidence as I could muster, I walked into the room with Barry as it revealed what looked like a futuristic training area. It had what you'd expect; punching bags, target practice area, sparring ring and a bunch of equipment you'd normally find in a gym but not bother knowing the names of.

I gazed around the room as we continued to walk with our steps breaking the immense silence of the room as we entered the sparring ring with Batman. "Flash", Batman called, "step into the viewing area." He nodded before turning to me, "good luck buddy…don't let him get to you." He walked into the area outside the ring as he stood ready to watch. I turn and began to turn to the thoughts in my head, I got into a sparring ring with the Batman when I have no combat skills.

Oh God, what have I done?

Before I could contemplate it any further, Batman started the session. "First we'll start with a test of your combat skills to see what you know, to make it a fair fight you won't have your powers." He drew a button from the belt on his waist and pressed it as the line of the ring opened up to spit out a new line for the ring that glowed with the green presence of rocks which looked oddly familiar. "This is low-level kryptonite", Batman explained, "it'll weaken you so you can't use your powers but still strong enough to walk, run and fight. Let's begin"

With that statement, Batman leapt at me with his boot raised to land a blow to my face which was successful in sending me to the floor. Pain shot through my arm as I landed on it to cover my fall but as I tried to get up, Batman continued his assault and grabbed me from behind and flipped me onto my back banging the breath out of my lungs instantly as I hit the floor before he grabbed me again an twisted me so my arm was twisted so it was behind my back as I lay on the ground. He began to push my arm upwards as far it would go causing a rhythmic pain to enter my arm as it seemed that Batman was literally trying to break my arm off.

"Uncle, UNCLE!", I screamed as he continued to strain my arm before he finally let go. I groaned as I struggled a little to manoeuvre my arm back in front with all of my body feeling like it was squeezed by a compacting machine. I groaned as I struggled to get up as I began to think there might be something wrong with my legs. At that moment, I heard the world laughing at me, taunting me. But then I realised slowly that wasn't a metaphorical laugh, it was a faint human cackle that was faint but definitely hearable. I'd have to ask about that when I get a chance.

"You know nothing of fighting techniques and you lack in strategy", Batman stated, "You will need a lot of work." "Thanks for the feedback", I groaned, "I'll get right on it." He just frowned and began to walk away. I would do the same but unfortunately, I feel like my everything has been shattered in two. I heard a loud hiss as I saw the kryptonite railings lower into darkness. As they did, I suddenly felt an overwhelming surge of energy flowing through me filling me with a new found strength. It felt like pure ecstasy. "Oh that's better", I comment. Flash just chuckled lightly and walked over to me offering a hand which I gladly take.

"Is all of the Justice League like that?", I ask. "They're mostly nice", Barry answered, "Bats just happens to be an exception." We begin to walk towards the door leading to the next training room door which slowly opened as if to purposely add dramatic effect. As the door rises, it reveals almost knee high black boots which ended at the knees with what looked like fishnet stockings. I only knew two superheroes who wore that. The legs lead up to a one piece black top covered by a female bikers jacket. Finally it revealed a face with a slight smile and blond hair. It was Black Canary.


	13. Announcement: possible rewrite

**Hey everyone,**

 **I was thinking about my super lad story and I came up with a new story where Aaron is Lex Luthor's son and the love between him and Superboy is forbidden like Romeo and Juliet or something. I think it makes a lot more sense and would take a lot less time to complete. I would like your guys' thoughts on this as soon as possible, please.**

 **-Dankuso12**


End file.
